Jenny
Jenny Jenny is a human teenager employed by Chronos and Time. Oh btw this page is now incredibly WIP Appearance Jenny has slightly bushy, jaw-length, reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly pale complexion. She is slender with long legs and arms. Jenny wears a short maroon dress under a purple witch’s robe with a few decorative patches, brown boots, and a classic purple witch’s hat to match her robe. While not directly noticeable, Jenny also has vampire fangs. Personality On the outside, Jenny seems even-tempered and smart, goofy and sometimes a bit clumsy, but on the inside, she’s actually lonely and sad. She often feels like an outcast and that nobody will ever love her for who she is. She often puts up barriers on her true feelings and often finds it hard to confess them. Powers Jenny is incredibly skilled in magic. While versatile in all fields of magic, she is particularly skilled in illusion magic, summoning, and shapeshifting magic. Her vampire abilities include transforming into a bat (with help of magic spells she is able to transform into other animals, thus her skill in that field), night vision, and turning others into vampires by biting them. If needed, Jenny is able to only live off of blood, but she is also able to do vice versa, which she generally prefers to do. Backstory Jenny’s entire family were vampires, so it wasn’t a surprise when Jenny was born that she was one. She grew up to a family that loved her and didn’t shame her for who she was, for that was what they were, too. However, the rest of the town didn’t quite agree. Children always left when Jenny appeared, leaving her alone. When Jenny was 10 years old, some townspeople raided her house in the night, killing her parents. Jenny was only able to escape because she had hidden under her bed when she had heard them come. The townspeople set fire to the house, and Jenny only barely made it out alive. She studied magic, the only part of herself she had left, and never told anyone of her true identity. When the people of the new town Jenny had moved to learned of her studies in magic, they became afraid, for none of them used magic. They burned down her second home, calling her a witch and saying they should burn her, too. Jenny fled and found the only other safe place she knew of: Chronos and Time’s clocktower. She pleaded for safety and a place to stay. When Chronos asked her why, Jenny confessed it was because of her studies of magic and her identity as a vampire. Chronos took her in, and Time accepted her as well. Soon Jenny became a part of their family, though Jenny has confessed her secret to no-one else other than Chronos. Relationships Lianhuan Jenny pretends to not like him, but she actually thinks of him as a kind of younger brother. She goofs off with him a lot. She likes hitting him with her broomstick and establishing dominance over him by shrieking, though, and she also seeks to commit murder when he dumps ice cream on her, so... WIP Yvonne Yvonne is basically the annoying sister to Jenny. She often gets tangled up in Jenny's intense actions to murder Lianhuan. Tere Jenny considers him a close friend. She trusts him enough to tell him that she is a vampire. She cares about his self-interests and even bought him some bell-shaped chocolates with him in mind. Jenny may be showing slight interest in him. WIP Chronos Jenny is incredibly loyal to Chronos and became incredibly distressed when Chronos fell into a coma. Jenny trusts Chronos with her life and with everything else, including her secret. Trivia *Uhhh Jenny is no longer new. xd *She made a wish on the wishing bell that nobody would hate her for who she was, but that doesn't quite mean that everyone will immediately like her for who she was... *You know, what Jenny is might have something to do with how violent she tends to be. Just a thought. Gallery JennyWithEva.png|Jenny with her cat :O; made with Firealpaca Category:Female Category:OC Category:Vampire